Warzone
by Lord Bobert
Summary: D.B.Z.Inuyasha crossover. The well's time magic has gone haywire, sending the Inuyasha gang and a few key Inuyasha villains to Goku's dimension. My first fanfic, written with the help of a friend. I just enabled anonymous reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Inuyasha.**

**Warzone**

**Chapter 1**

**THE WELL'S BROKEN!**

**500 years in the past, Kagome was saying goodbye to Inuyasha and the gang. The sun was shining and the leaves were blowing in the wind. Just as Kagome was going to jump in the well, everybody was screaming what they wanted for lunch.**

"**Hey Kagome, could you pack me one of those omelettes?"**

"**I really like those rice balls!"**

"**Ooh! Ooh! Could you pack some of those faceless octopuses?"**

"**Get me some of that ninja food!" **

**As you can guess Inuyasha was the one who said the last suggestion. Just as Kagome was about to leap into the well to head back to her own time, a VERY loud "SIT!" reverberated throughout the valley. Unbeknownst to the gang but knownst to us, Naraku and his cohorts were lurking in nearby bushes, and Sesshomaru likewise in a tree. In that instant, a blaze of white-hot light radiated from the well, blinding and ensnaring all in its vicinity.**

**The Dragonball Z universe**

**Goku and Gohan were sparring in their backyard. It was a hot day in this universe, and beads of sweat were already forming on their foreheads. Both were in Super Saiyan 2 form (just to keep it fair for Gohan) and both were gathering energy. Large spheres of blue energy were taking shape in their hands. A beam struggle was about to take place. Goku and Gohan were saying "Kamehameha" and were at the 'hame' part when Inuyasha, Kagome, Kirara, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku materialized smack dab in between them. "What the hell-!" was Inuyasha's response to their current situation. Kagome saw the energy in the Z-fighters' hands and let out a soft "Eep!" The twin set of Kamehamehas ceased as Goku inquired "What is going on?" and other such questions. "DAD! Let's just discuss this in the house." Gohan said. Goku saw an opportunity and took advantage. "May I suggest that we discuss this over dinner instead?" That's when Inuyasha said, "_NOW _you're speaking my language!"**

**Chi-Chi was just washing the dishes when her hubby walked in with (what seemed to her to be) 5 strangers and a sabre-toothed tiger. The reaction was immediate. "GOKU! WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE! WHAT IS THAT THING! WHAT'S UP WITH THAT GUY'S EARS! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO, GOKU! _AND IT BETTER BE GOOD_!" Gohan began to explain thing to his freaked-out mom. Not very well, I might add. "…Umm… yeahhhhhhhhhh…uhh… well we were sparring and …erh…these guys…umm… kinda…umm… came from like …uhh… nowhere and …umm…" "why don't you let us explain it." said Sango. "Ummm… suuurrreee. Why not," was Gohan's response. **

**10 minutes later…**

" …**and that's how it happened." Sango finished. Chi-Chi was starting to process this new information when she noticed some very disturbing facts. A) She put a lot of food on the table, and B) Inuyasha and Goku were glaring at each other in a way that Chi-Chi found to be unwholesome and competitive…**

**A/N: Tell me how you liked it! This is my first time, so tell me about any mistakes. Be prepared for Chapter II: Bad Times Ahead and feel free to make suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own D.B.Z. or Inuyasha. If I did, adult situations would follow, and no one except Miroku wants that!

Chapter II

Bad Days Ahead

Chi-Chi didn't like the looks Goku and Inuyasha were exchanging. She sensed what was going to happen and warned everyone in what she considered the most appropriate way possible. "KEEP YOUR HANDS AND FEET AWAY FROM THEIR MOUTHS! _IT'S AN EATING CONTEST!_ RUN IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" Within 5.3265 seconds (don't ask me how I know that exact time. I'm only in grade 8) Chi-Chi's house was empty except for a helluva lotta food and a couple of warriors with black holes for stomachs. The contest begins…nnnnnnow!

What is the fastest speed you can think of, dear reader? Whatever it is, it's not fast enough to match the speed these two were eating at! Within 5 minutes, both Goku and Inuyasha had, ahem, 'accidentally' ate their forks (not whole, of course) and were forced to eat with their hands. For what seemed to be forever, it was an even match between the Saiyan and the hanyou. Then, the unthinkable happened. Both of them got their forks on the same piece of food. Wait a minute! How the HELL did they get their forks back! Maybe we don't want to know… The point is, fists were flying short seconds later.

Elsewhere

It was a bad day in H.F.I.L because they were serving crummy food and Kid Buu didn't like it. "Uasghbhuuashiufhaohguahugshfuh" grumbled Buu. " You said it Buu," agreed Cell. "Yeah we should kill the chefs and cook our own food!" said Frieza. Now let's check up on Sesshomaru, because nothing good is going to happen here for awhile yet!

Sesshomaru was bored. He knew he was transported to another dimension (duh!) and didn't really care. He already realized he was in a future era, and he didn't care about that either. Technology or not, no human could take down the Lord of Demons. His problem was this era offered no entertainment whatsoever for him. Then he found the World Tournament.

Back at Goku's house the fight was about to draw to a close when Inuyasha slipped on a banana peel and accidentally threw the fork that was in his hand. It got stuck in Goku's forehead. Both of the warriors were screaming in pain for about 10 minutes. When they got up they seen Gohan filling out forms and they both asked, "What are you doing?" "Have you already forgotten about the world tournament?" asked Gohan. "Hey I have an idea why don't we invite Inuyasha and them?" was Goku's enthusiastic response. "Well why not." said Inuyasha. Then Goku wore a sly grin on his face and said, "I must warn you, Inuyasha. The World Tournament does not allow weapons." Inuyasha was simply exasperated. "SAY WHAT!"

"You heard me Inuyasha."

"That's stupid."

"It's the rules."

"I'm going to kill whichever bastard came up with that stinking rule!"

That's when Kagome pointed out, "Inuyasha, you idiot, you were able to defend yourself just fine before you got the Tetsusaiga." Gohan was quick to add, "Other than us, only humans participate. You'd knock them flat on their asses anyway." Then Miroku said, "Besides, I'm entering too." Inuyasha felt he had to repeat, "SAY WHAT!" Miroku began to explain his motive. "A monk must train both body and mind to achieve nirvana. I owe it to myself to do so." Sango saw through the monk's ruse and said, "I bet he's only doing it for the fangirls." Kagome figured out what Sango was getting at and added, "I just hope he doesn't face a female combatant!" Everyone was laughing except Miroku, who was in a corner, pouting childishly. After the laughter subsided, Inuyasha said, "What the hell, I'll do it. But where will I hide the Tetsusaiga while the Tournament is going on?" Piccolo suddenly burst through the door and said, "Don't worry, Inuyasha. I'll put it in one of the safes in Kami's Lookout." Inuyasha half-jumped from sheer instinct and yelled, "Who the hell are you?"

After some very, VERY long explanations that you don't want to hear, all was set up. Piccolo flew away with the Tetsusaiga to hide it away. Everyone else started heading to the Tournament. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to all but us, Naraku was in the bushes the whole time. "Muhahahahahahaha… excellent. Inuyasha will be defenceless and the Tetsusaiga up for the taking. I shall enter this pathetic Tournament and kill that worthless half-breed, and after he has been eliminated, I shall claim the Tetsusaiga for myself at this Kami's Lookout, whatever that is. Kagura?" The maiden of the wind descended from a nearby cloud and said, "Yeah, what do you want?" Naraku replied with, "Don't get saucy with me. We're going to this World Tournament." Kagura then said, "Hold up. Do you even know where this thing is?" Naraku glared evilly at his incarnation and said, "Quiet, you!"

Stay tuned for Chapter III: Conflict at the World Tournament! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Conflict at the World Tournament**

**Naraku was enjoying himself. Inuyasha's imminent demise sent adrenaline coursing through his equivalent of veins. The wind riffled through his hair as he was flying on Kagura's feather-thingie (A/N: I really need to find a name for that), and for once, he was happy. That is, until he realized his mistake. "HALT!" Kagura stopped as fast as she could, the thingie's friction against the wind produced a sound not unlike the squealing of brakes (for some reason). "What is it this time, _master?_ You should have gone before we went!" mocked Kagura. "Silence, wench! (pimp slap) We forgot to find villains with which to rig the Tournament!" At that very moment, Naraku leaped from the feather-thingie. After a seemingly eternal plummet, Naraku hit the ground fist first, opening a portal to H.F.I.L. for no apparent reason. "Lousy little son-of-a-" Kagura muttered as she flew off into the distance.**

**Our fiend wandered the depths of the D.B.Z. underworld, flaunting his demonic aura, wave after opressive wave. Combined with the miasma Naraku exuded daily, this was enough to kill all the lesser demons which Naraku deemed unworthy of serving him. Suddenly, he-who-was-formerly-called-Onigumo felt a sensation he had not felt for little more than half a century: _HUNGER!_ Apparently, H.F.I.L. magnified such wants and needs to better their torture. Immediately, he wandered to the nearest restaurant...**

**"Hey! We got a customer! Step on those burgers, Buu! NO! NOT LITERALLY!" These were the sounds that first met Naraku's ears. _Oh, brother, _thought Naraku, _must THESE be the only people to survive my display of power? They're dumber than that half-breed mutt I so dispise._ "YOU THERE! How would you like to return to the realm of the living?" Three heads raised at that sentence, the pink one stuffed with half-burnt beef patties. Cell said, "Who the hell are you and why should we care?" A look of sheer, unadulterated hatred flashed across the 3/4 demon's face as he charged his demonic energies to their ultimate. "MY NAME IS NARAKU. REMEMBER IT WELL, AND HOPE IT DOES NOT MEAN YOUR DOOM!" If Cell and Frieza wore pants they'd be wet right now. Kid Buu was not as fortunate. "What do you want?" Frieza stated coolly. "I know you didn't come this way just to scare the shit out of us. A guy like you has a reason for everything." Naraku was impressed. "You seem to be the first competent being I've met in this dump. Very well. An enemy of mine has entered the World Tournament. That will make him vulnerable. I need you to enter the Tournament with me to finish him. Interested?" "Gahjfiaughuhgaogurhuuei?" was Buu's response. "What did he say?" let out a discombobulated 3/4 demon. Cell translated with the classic "What's in it for us?" A derisive chuckle fled Naraku's lips as he said "Other than being alive again, I'll eliminate this Goku I keep hearing about." Buu had to replace his pants again, as he pissed himself laughing. The other two were laughing as well. "I can't wait to see this guy get THRASHED by Goku! We'll do it!" Frieza said that. "Aaiufbaohfiuafiawlgua! Giggety-giggety!" said Buu. **

**"Translation?"**

**"He said, 'Yeah, and then we can pick up some chicks afterward!'"**

**"Yeah, I like the sounds of that!"**

**"And so it shall be..." Naraku concluded. Somewhere, somehow, a chill was sent up Kagome's spine as he said that. Naraku somehow knew that, and a smile crossed his face.**

**Sesshomaru was already there and waiting in the fighter's quarters. As he sat in the corner silently, he thought _Look at those superficial weaklings, trying to train. I struggle hard to not end their miserable lives now._ Sesshomaru, being the guy he is, closed his eyes... and did absolutely nothing. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhkkkkkkkaaayyy. Let's go see what Inuyasha and them are doing. **

**Goku was thinking about the rivals he would be facing when he got there. _I wonder who will be my strongest opponent will be and when I will get my food... the endless supply of food... think of all that food._ As Goku started to drool all over the place, he was so distracted by trying not to drool on anybody he flew right into a tree. "Don't stop now!" Kagome said while trying to hold in her laugh. Everbody else was laughing at him. "We're almost there!" said Inuyasha. Inuyasha was still wondering about what happened at the well. He was wondering if this was real if he was just dreaming;was all of this just one big dream?Just as they were entering the fighter's quarters, Inuyasha said " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU BASTARD!" as he saw Sesshomaru. They were shortly brought oustide after that. "Will all contestants please come to the battle arena for the Round Precedings. For all you contestants who don't know what that is, it is where you draw a numbered ball from a box. If you get the number one you will be facing two, if you get the number three you will be facing four, and you get the picture, right? O.K. Let's begin!" When it was Goku's turn to pick a ball, they had to drag him from the food to pick a number! He got the number 21. "Next is Inuyasha!" He picked the number 5. When it was Sesshomaru's turn to pick, he got lucky and picked number one. Unfortunately, the person with number 2 ball was Yamcha. When everybody had their number, the announcer said " The first match up will be between contestant Sesshomaru and contestant Yamcha!" As Sesshomaru was walking on to the battlefield, Yamcha was making a fool of himself by acting 'cool' (making poses and such). The announcer said "Contestants, are you ready? Fight!" At first they had a stare down and then Sesshomaru said, "So _this_ is the pathetic human they put me up against." Yamcha replied with, "Watch me Puar, I'm gonna win!" Yamcha performed various martial-arts-esque poses only to find the last thing he remembered before blacking out was a huge fist flying towards his face...**

**"I actually thought this tournament was to pose a challenge. Imagine that." said Sesshomaru coolly as he walked out of the arena. "Pompous bastard... Thinks he's so cool..." Inuyasha started to mutter. He stopped when he heard the announcer say, "Contestant Inuyasha, report for your match against Contestant Frieza. Contestant Miroku report for for your match against Contestant Buu. Contestant Ukaran report for your match against Cell. Contestant..." It did not matter what else he had to say, for at that moment, Goku pulled a Bob (think ReBoot) and said, "This is bad. This is really bad."**

**Stay tuned for Chapter IV: Cell vs. Naraku! Please R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Cell vs. Naraku**

**"What! How will this work? We're on the same side?" was the incredulous cry Cell gave out when he was matched against Naraku. Naraku faced Cell readily in the opposite corner of the ring, his diguise flawless. No-one who wasn't in on the plan could only see a boy no older than 18, whose crew cut glistened in what little light there was in the indoor arena, and who was wearing those special pants that Buu wears (cut me some slack, I don't know what they're called!) facing off against Cell. Naraku, or Ukaran as he is being called by the announcer, gave his reply. "I didn't know this was going to happen. Oh, well. Surrender now, and we can achieve our objective later." Cell, who isn't a complete idiot, then said, "Won't that be suspicious? We gotta at least fake a fight! Someone might catch on!" Naraku chuckled, and punched Cell squarely in the nose, sending him flying into, then through, the back wall. The announcer then stepped into the ring. "Has he hit the ground yet?" As if in response, Cell flew back into the ring and began to make a barrage of attacks against Naraku. Naraku blocked and corresponded with a few hits of his own. "What the hell are you doing?" Cell, in a voice only Naraku could hear, replied "I don't want to look weak!" Naraku stepped back and pointed into the crowd, saying "Hey, is that Goku over there?" Cell looked in that direction, only to find himself on his back outside of the ring 5 seconds later. "There. Now you don't look weak, just stupid." Cell growled at Naraku's comment, then slinked into the shadows in true villain style. This match was done.**

**Now, if you've watched the Dragonball series, you'll know that preliminary matches go on simultaneously. In another arena, Miroku was desperately trying to fend off Kid Buu's attacks. He repositioned Buu's hands and feet only to find them returning to their original paths. In his heart, Miroku could not keep this up for long. Then, one of Buu's blows connected, and a three-fingered imprint was left on Miroku's face. The monk was surprised to find that it didn't hurt. He let his guard down. Kid Buu let loose 50 consecutive punches and kicks to Miroku's head, only to find that his target did not even flinch. "Aha! I guess years of being smacked by Sango have paid off! Woohoo! I'm invincible!" As Miroku was making similar remarks with seemingly no end in sight, Buu looked at his opponent in desparation. His eyes searched for a weak point... Aha! One kick in the groin, coming up! "Thanks Lady Sango! I'm invincib-OOH!" Miroku fell to the ground, clutching his unborn children in pain. "Not the monk's staff! How is Sango supposed to bear my child now?" cried Miroku. Kid Buu then tossed the writhing holyman out of bounds and beat his chest in ape-like triumph. Under his breath, Miroku vowed that Kid Buu would face the Wind Tunnel later. Unfortunately, he got kicked in the back by Sango. "I'm not supposed to bear your child, that's how!" yelled one bitchy demon slayer. If one focused their ears at that moment, they could hear Shippo say, "Oh, brother. When is that perv gonna learn?"**

**Also going on at that moment, Inuyasha was fighting Frieza. Or rather, dicing Frieza. Between Blades of Blood and Iron Reaver Soul Stealers, Frieza kept yelling his classic "Darnit!" until Inuyasha bitch-slapped him and said, "It's dammit, dammit!" Then, Inuyasha flung Frieza out of the ring, yawned, and said, "Okay, I'm gonna take a nap. Someone aughta take a look at that poor bastard though... Good night!" Inuyasha then jumped out of the arena, crawled in circles on the floor near Kagome's feet, and slept. As Kagome blushed, Myoga (who ended up there somehow) said, "Aaaawww... Kagome's widdle puppy..." You know who's gonna get squished now, right? You should. Of course, this is the D.B.Z. universe, so no-one really noticed that a dogman was curled up near a woman who just squished a talking flea.**

**As Goku was laughing at Inuyasha's antics, a voice from the shadows nervously said, "Can we make a deal, Goku?"**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 5: This is gonna be good! (Yes, that's the title of the chapter!)**

**From Flesheater777: I wrote this entire chapter. Since Justin can't do squat right now, I'm taking over temporarily. Besides, the poor kid barely knows what's going on in his own story. Let us pray the kid learns to write stories for himself... **


End file.
